laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Triton
Luke Triton (known in Japan as Assistant Luke) is a main character from the Professor Layton series, debuting in the Nintendo DS video game Professor Layton and the Curious Village. He is the self-proclaimed apprentice to Professor Hershel Layton who is of English descent. He seems to have a similar relationship between Professor Layton as Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson do, with Holmes/Layton being the Primary, more adept Puzzle solver, and Dr. Watson/Luke being the less experienced but equally logically minded. Profile 'Appearance' He wears a blue sweater, viridian shorts and a flat cap, and has light brown hair. He also carries around a large brown leather sachel/bag. In the past, he wore a long-sleeved white shirt with blue suspenders, but retained the blue hat. Like his mentor Layton, Luke very rarely takes his hat off; he is seen without it only twice during the series. In Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, there is a scene in which he is hatless, and he is shown not wearing it during the end credits of Professor Layton and the Unwound Future.In Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle, Luke wore a blue waistcoat over his shirt. Personality Luke is a sensible young man who is able to converse with animals and is already a bit adept at solving puzzles, most likely due to the fact that he is commonly with Layton. He longs to be a gentleman like Layton, but as he is a kid, he sometimes loses his temper, only to feel ashamed as Layton tells him to calm down. Similar to most children his age, he can let out a cheeky comment when he needs to. Like many young boys, he loves to eat, and has a legendary appetite. As well as idolising Layton, Luke is extremely fond of Flora, as evidenced by their interactions in the Diabolical Box and the Unwound Future. Although they squabble occasionally, their relationship is usually quite good. Luke enjoys showing her around the fair in Dropstone in the Diabolical Box, and sympathizes with her distress over being left behind in the Unwound Future. Both times that Flora gets kidnapped, Luke is deeply upset and angry, and he actively tries to prevent it from happening in the Unwound Future. He is courageous and compassionate, eager to learn, and possesses a generally sunny disposition. It is widely thought that Luke may have a crush on Flora. Plot 'Luke's Story' Luke is Professor Layton's self proclaimed apprentice. He has travelled with Professor Layton in all of his shown adventures so far. Little to nothing is mentioned about his parents so far, except that his father, Clark, is a friend of Layton's who asks for his help, and that he is very close to his mother Brenda. It is possible that Luke's parents asked for Layton to care for Luke, thus them never being seen. However, they are expected to appear in The Specter's Flute, which will also illustrate how Layton and Luke became acquainted, and this should clarify the exact relationship between the pair. '[[Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute|''Professor Layton and the Last Specter]]' Both Professor Layton and Emmy arrive at Mist Haley, they found out that Luke was the one who sent the letter, not Clark. He said that the end is near because of the specter appearing in the town. He has visions of the world ending, and has a small romance with the local 'witch', Yula, who is causing the specter to destroy the place. It is shown that Luke is not in good terms with his father: Clark Triton. Quotes About to Solve a Puzzle ''"Hmm...How about this?" "Here's my answer!" "This one's as good as solved." Solving a Puzzle "Professor, I solved it!" "Layton's apprentice saves the day!" "Layton's apprentice strikes again." "No puzzle can stop Layton's apprentice." "I knew it!" "Another puzzle solved." "Phew, that's a relief." "I did It! Yes." "Piece of Cake." "That was almost too easy!" Failing a Puzzle "Heh, looks like I botched that one..." "No...I was sure I had it." "I've let you down professor." "Well...I'm stumped..." "I guess it's back to the drawing board..." Images PL1Profile02.png|Profile in the Curious Village Image:PL2Profile02.png|Profile in the Diabolical Box PL3Profile02.png|Profile in the Unwound Future LukeIncorrect.png|Incorrect LukeCorrect.png|Correct UFCredits19.png|Luke's leaving party, as you can see, Flora cooked UFCredits17.png|Layton and Luke seeing something very distrurbing UFCredits16.png|Flora, Layton, Rosetta and Luke UFCredits13.png|The Parrot and Subject 3 reuniting UFCredits5.png|Some characters from Unwound Future UFCredits3.png|Future Luke (Clive), Luke and Layton UFCredits2.png|Layton, Luke, Spring and Cogg Running away.jpg|Professor and Luke escaping from a ferris wheel.|link=Luke Triton Rollercoaster.PNG|In a rollercoaster Layton, luke and emmy.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy Layton luke and sharon seeing.PNG|Layton, Luke and Sharon Layton, emmy, luke mask of miracle.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy. Sharon visited.PNG|Layton and Luke visiting Sharon. Masked gentleman holding Luke.PNG|Luke being kidnapped by the Masked Gentleman. Luke3DSMii.png|Luke's official Mii, made on the 3DS. DB Credits 16.gif DB Credits 14.gif DB Credits 13.gif DB Credits 10.gif DB Credits 8.gif DB Credits 7.gif DB Credits 6.gif DB Credits 5.gif Sitting in the Theatre.jpg A full house.jpg In the Laytonmobile.jpg Luke Watering Flowers.jpg What in the....jpg Trivia *Luke does a facepalm whenever he gets a puzzle incorrect. *In Professor Layton and the Curious Village, Luke is shown to have a lot of energy when running frantically when compared with Layton. *In Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Luke's choice of tea is Oasis Berry since he likes sweet things. *He is particularly fond of animals and is able to converse with them. *In the Curious Village, it is mentioned that he is learning to play the violin. *He is a voracious eater; both Layton and Flora comment on his enormous appetite more than once during the series. *He is short for his age. *In the Specter's Flute, which happens before the first trilogy, he has a different outfit. This continues in Mask of Miracle, possibly indicating his outfit changing as he is growing up as a sign of maturity. *He is shown to be 11 years old in the Unwound Future. *In the Unwound Future, Luke says that he was born in London and lived there all his life, even though he was born in Mist Haley and lived there for most of his early life. *In the Unwound Future, Luke tells Layton that he is moving because his father is being transferred, which dosen't make much sense when you find out that Lukes father Clark is a Mayor. *Luke apparentally developed a taste for tea between The Curious Village and Diabolical Box. Seeing as he will drink and enjoy the "Successful" tea you can make in the latter yet in Curious Village while selecting the teapot in the inn minigame he mentions he doesn't like tea. As well as when selecting the teacup he says he'd prefer to drink water from it. de:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton Category:Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban Characters Category:Last Specter Characters